lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΕΞΙΣΩΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos or Kaliampos-Scientist of Natural Philosophy) Ιούνιος 12 του 2018 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα "Natural Philosophy Wiki"βλέπουμε ότι στην κατηγορία "NEW ENERGY" η WIKIPEDIA, εμφανίζει την εργασία μου με τίτλο "Impact of Maxwell's..particles" που παρουσίασα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της Θεμελιώδους Φυσικής "Frontiers of fumdamental physics", που οργάνωσαν οι φυσικοί M. Barone και F. Selleri. Σε εκείνη την εργασία ανακάλυψα τη νέα ενέργεια E = hν της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου που περιέχει και μάζα m = hν/c2 αφού και ο Planck το 1907 προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός (που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801), έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν περιέχουν και μάζα. Πάντως μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) καθώς και την παρουσίασή της σε πυρηνικό συνέδριο που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ “Δημόκριτος” (2002), σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η περίφημη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 με την συναφή υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν ότι η μάζα μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στη σύγχρονη ατομική και πυρηνική φυσική, επειδή παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (E = mc2 is confusing). Ας σημειωθεί ότι στο πυρηνικό συνέδριο του 2002 παρουσίασε εργασία και ο γηραιός πια μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν, ο διακεκριμένος φυσικός Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, ο οποίος ήρθε από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton των ΗΠΑ για να παρουσιάσει εργασία στο συνέδριο. (Βλέπε φωτογραφία με το μπαστούνι του δίπλα μου). Βέβαια ο Dr Th. Kalogeropoylos ως μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν, κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, αρχικά άσκησε αυστηρή κριτική στην εργασία μου, αλλά ύστερα από την πλήρη ενημέρωση για την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993, τελικά πείστηκε ότι η εξίσωση Ε = mc2 παρότι δεν εφαρμόζεται στη σύγχρονη πυρηνική φυσική, εντούτοις συνετέλεσε στην πρόοδο της κβαντικής φυσικής, επειδή χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου, που λύνει όλα τα προβλήματα των συστημάτων των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου συνήθως έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων. Με λίγα λόγια ο μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν εντυπωσιάστηκε τότε από τις νέες μου ανακαλύψεις της φυσικής εκφράζοντας ωστόσο τη λύπη του ότι θα αργήσουν να γίνουν αποδεκτές εξαιτίας του ακαδημαϊκού κατεστημένου. Ως γνωστό, στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα (1907) προκειμένου να ερμηνευθούν και οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, όπως τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801, “MODERN PHYSICS” (page 57), ο Πλανκ με βάση την εξίσωση Ε = mc2 έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός δεν είναι τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, όπως πίστευε τότε ο Αϊνστάιν, αφού τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 (Physics4u – Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Βέβαια και ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά πολύ αργά (1938), στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι τα φωτόνια καμπυλώνουν όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο, επειδή έχουν και μάζα, όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, και έγραψε και ο Πλανκ. Πάντως η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν προέκυψε για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου που έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Kaufmann. Συγκεκριμένα στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα (1901) ο Γερμανός φυσικός Kaufmann με έκπληξη διαπίστωσε πειραματικά ότι ηλεκτρόνια της διάσπασης βήτα μεγάλης ταχύτητας υ (που κινούνται κοντά στην ταχύτητα c του φωτός) έχουν μια αυξημένη μάζα Μ που αν συσχετισθεί με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) Φυσικά μετά από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτός (1993) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η παραπάνω μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση φωτονίων όπως διαπιστώθηκε φανερά και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923), το οποίο ανήκει στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Πάντως για την ερμηνεία της παραπάνω μαθηματικής σχέσης που έδειχνε ότι δεν συμβιβάζεται με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ο Kaufmann ακολούθησε τις υποθέσεις του Άγγλου φυσικού J. J. Thomson, ο οποίος ως γνωστό ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο και για την ερμηνεία τέτοιων προβλημάτων αύξησης μάζας που τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι ανήκουν στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου κυριαρχεί η απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων, το 1881 πρότεινε ότι είναι υπεύθυνη η λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα ως αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας. Ωστόσο το 1904 o Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz επηρεασμένος από την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (Invalid Maxwell’s equations) υπέθεσε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα στον αιθέρα του Maxwell, παρότι τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Δηλαδή ο Lorentz, εφόσον στηρίχθηκε στον ανύπαρκτο πια αιθέρα, αναγκαστικά χρησιμοποίησε άκυρα μαθηματικά που ονομάστηκαν μετασχηματισμοί του Lorentz. (Invalid Lorentz transformations). Παρόλα αυτά την επόμενη κιόλας χρονιά (1905) ο τότε νεαρός φυσικός, ο Αϊνστάιν (ηλικίας 26 ετών), επηρεασμένος και αυτός από τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία του Maxwell βιάστηκε να αναπτύξει τη λεγόμενη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, όπου για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας Μ του ηλεκτρονίου χρησιμοποίησε τα ίδια άκυρα μαθηματικά του Lorentz, αλλά για να μην συγκρούεται η θεωρία του με τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley αντικατέστησε τον αιθέρα με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, ενώ λίγο αργότερα (1915) στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας τον αιθέρα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. (Contradicting relativity theories). Πάντως για εκείνη τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο “ INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE” (page 503) διαβάζουμε: “ The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” Τέτοιες λοιπόν αντιφατικές θεωρίες όπου χρησιμοποιήθηκαν οι άκυροι πια μετασχηματισμοί του Lorentz προκάλεσαν την έντονη αντίδραση του Michelson, ο οποίος πραγματικά όταν πολύ αργότερα (1931) συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν στο Ινστιτούτο Τεχνολογίας της Καλιφόρνιας εξέφρασε τη λύπη του που το πείραμά του γέννησε το τέρας που λέγεται σχετικότητα. “MODERN PHYSICS” (page 9). Επίσης οι φανερές ασυνέπειες του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με την ύπαρξη ή όχι του αιθέρα ανάγκασαν τους φυσικούς Μ. Barone και F. Selleri να οργανώσουν το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του1993. Συγκεκριμένα στην εισαγωγή του βιβλίου των πρακτικών οι δυο παραπάνω οργανωτές του συνεδρίου έγραψαν: “Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies.” Βέβαια τότε που εξέφρασε τη λύπη του ο Michelson και οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου του 1993 εντόπισαν τις ασυνέπειες του Αϊνστάιν, ήταν πολύ αργά, αφού νωρίτερα (1909) ο Γερμανός φυσικός Bucherer ανακοίνωσε ότι επιβεβαίωσε πειραματικά την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν E = mc2, με αποτέλεσμα η θεωρία της σχετικότητας να καταλήξει να γίνει το νέο πια κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους. (ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΗΜΕΝΟ). Έτσι ακόμη και σήμερα παρότι η ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου -‘Υλης οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν, εντούτοις είναι πολύ δύσκολο να εκτοπισθούν από τους επίσημους επιστημονικούς κύκλους, όπου σκόπιμα παρακάμπτονται όλα τα σύγχρονα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που τις απορρίπτουν. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Πέρα από αυτό και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του απέφυγε να γράψει για τη μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια, αφού πια αναγνώρισε ότι τα πειράματα ιονισμού στο μοντέλο του Bohr έδειξαν ότι η ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV των φωτονίων δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά στη μετατροπή της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας Δw = 13,6 eV σε ενέργεια φωτονίων όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας που παραβιάστηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας με τη άκυρη υπόθεση της μάζας ηρεμίας. (Invalid rest energy). Παρότι λοιπόν ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 άλλαξε απόψεις αναφορικά με τον αιθέρα και τις θεωρίες του, ωστόσο επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Experiments reject Einstein” πλείστοι φυσικοί με ενημερώνουν ότι κλονίστηκε η εμπιστοσύνη τους στην παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια, διότι ενώ διαβάζουν για τα επιστημονικά επιτεύγματα του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα σύμφωνα με τα οποία οι θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν απορρίφθηκαν από όλα τα σύγχρονα ατομικά και πυρηνικά πειράματα, εντούτοις αμέσως στο επόμενο άρθρο με τίτλο “Criticism of the theory of relativity-WIKIPEDIA” με έκπληξη διαπιστώνουν ότι η WIKIPEDIA δεν αναφέρεται πουθενά, έστω και ιστορικά, όχι μόνο στον όψιμο σκεπτικισμό του Αϊνστάιν απέναντι στις θεωρίες του, αλλά ούτε και στα αξιόλογα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τη σχετικότητα, αφού περιγράφει μόνο τις θεωρητικές απόψεις που έλαβαν χώρα στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα. Επιπλέον όπως με ενημερώνουν και άλλοι φυσικοί παρότι η WIKIPEDIA έχει τον τίτλο “The free encyclopedia” εντούτοις παρακάμπτοντας τόσο τις όψιμες απόψεις του Αϊνστάιν όσο και όλες τις επιστημονικές ανακαλύψεις της πυρηνικής φυσικής του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα, αφήνει τελικά να εννοηθεί ότι δέχεται πιέσεις και αυτή από το κατεστημένο των θεωριών της ακαδημαϊκής παράδοσης απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους . Συγκεκριμένα η WIKIPEDIA ξεκινάει με το επιχείρημα ότι δεν μπορεί να απορριφθεί η θεωρία της σχετικότητας επειδή σήμερα είναι αποδεκτή από την ακαδημαϊκή παράδοση: “'Criticism of the theory of relativity' of Albert Einstein was mainly expressed in the early years after its publication in the early twentieth century, on scientific, pseudoscientific, philosophical, or ideological bases. Though some of these criticisms had the support of reputable scientists, Einstein's theory of relativity is now accepted by the scientific community.” Δηλαδή διαβάζοντας πολλοί φυσικοί την παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια η οποία ιστορικά θα έπρεπε να εκφράζει επίσημα και με ελεύθερο τρόπο όχι μόνο τις θεωρητικές απόψεις του εικοστού αιώνα, αλλά και όλα τα πυρηνικά επιτεύγματα του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα, με ενημερώνουν ότι βρίσκονται σε μια σύγχυση ανάμεσα στα πειράματα του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα που έχουν τον τελευταίο λόγο και στις θεωρίες του εικοστού αιώνα, όπως ακριβώς καταγράφονται στην εγκυκλοπαίδεια, χωρίς να αναφέρονται τα επιτεύγματα του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα. Και φυσικά τότε αναρωτιούνται αν είχε δίκαιο ή όχι ο μεγάλος νομπελίστας, ο Feynman, όταν έγραψε ότι όλοι οφείλουμε να εγκαταλείψουμε τις θεωρίες όταν τα πειράματα τις απορρίπτουν. Ως γνωστό ο Αϊνστάιν στην τελευταία του εργασία του 1905 για να δικαιολογήσει την παραπάνω μαθηματική σχέση του Kaufmann χρησιμοποίησε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt που περιέχει τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι στο δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα εφαρμόζεται συνήθως η γνωστή μαθηματική σχέση F = Mo(dυ/dt) του λεγόμενου θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής, διότι στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων. Δυστυχώς ο τότε νεαρός Αϊνστάιν αυτή τη διαφορά ανάμεσα στα συστήματα της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και της Κβαντικής Φυσικής δεν την γνώριζε με αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει ότι η εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες ανατρέπει τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Πραγματικά με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού o Αϊνστάιν έδειξε ότι στην εξίσωση του Kaufmann θα έχουμε Μ2c2 = M2υ2 ή 2ΜdMc2 = 2MdMυ2 + 2υdυΜ2 ή dMc2 = (Mdυ + υdM)υ Επίσης με την εφαρμογή της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ στο δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fds = dw = d(Mυ)/dtds = d(Mυ)υ =(Μdυ + υdM)υ Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 από τη σύγκριση των δυο ίδιων αποτελεσμάτων διαπίστωσε ότι dMc2 = dw οπότε η μεταβλητή μάζα ΔΜ στην η εξίσωση του Kaufmann θα μπορούσε να γραφεί ως ανάλογη της μεταβλητής ενέργειας ΔΕ με τη μορφή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 χωρίς να γνωρίζει ότι αυτή η ποσότητα θα μπορούσε να οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της ποσότητας hν/m = c2 του φωτονίου. Με άλλα λόγια αν ο Αϊνστάιν δυο χρόνια αργότερα (1907) χρησιμοποιούσε την ποσότητα hν/m= c2 που έδειξε ο Πλανκ για το φωτόνιο θα έπρεπε να είχε τροποποιήσει την πρώτη του εργασία όπου υπέθεσε ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου μας δίνει μόνο την αύξηση της ενέργειας με τη μορφή hν = ΔΕ. Έτσι θα ανακάλυπτε το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 οπότε θα διαπίστωνε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά στην απορρόφηση του φωτονίου. Έτσι δεν θα ταλαιπωρούνταν να αναπτύξει και τη λεγόμενη γενική σχετικότητα όπου έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον ανύπαρκτο πια αιθέρα του Maxwell. Συνεπώς όταν το 1913 έδειξαν και τα πειράματα ιονισμού στο μοντέλο του Bohr ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν δεν οφείλεται στη μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά στην ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13,6 eV, βλέπουμε ότι o Πλανκ είχε απόλυτα δίκαιο που συνέστησε στον Αϊνστάιν να μη συνεχίσει τον αγώνα του για την ανάπτυξη της γενικής σχετικότητας διότι υπήρχε περίπτωση να αποτύχει. Πραγματικά μετά από την ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993 αποδείχθηκε ότι η περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 (1905) παρότι δεν ερμηνεύτηκε σωστά από τον Αϊνστάιν, εντούτοις άνοιξε νέους ορίζοντες για την ανάπτυξη της κβαντικής φυσικής, αφού και ο Πλανκ το 1907 προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων (1704) και επιβεβαίωσε ο Solsner (1801) έδειξε ότι όχι μόνο στα ηλεκτρόνια ισχύει η σχέση Ε = mc2 αλλά και στα φωτόνια αρκεί στη θέση της αυξημένης ενέργειας Ε του ηλεκτρονίου να θέσουμε την ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή με μια τέτοια αντικατάσταση θα έχουμε Ε = mc2 ή hν = mc2 ή m = hν/c2 Ως γνωστό όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε όχι τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell αλλά τα διανύσματα Εy και Βz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere αντίστοιχα, ώστε να μην παραβιάζεται και ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Έτσι γράφουμε Εy(-e) dy = dw Έτσι μετά από ένα χρονικό διάστημα dt που το ηλεκτρόνιο θα αποκτήσει ταχύτητα dy/dt μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε και την εμφάνιση της μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm που θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Βz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Βz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή μετά από τα πειράματα το Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Εy/Βz = c τότε καταλήγουμε ξανά στη σχέση dw = dmc2 Δηλαδή εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν προκύπτει όχι μόνο από την εφαρμογή της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere που εγκαταλείφθηκαν εξαιτίας των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell. Επιπλέον με την εφαρμογή και του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αποδείχθηκε ότι τη στιγμή που απορροφάται το φωτόνιο του Πλανκ (1907) έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν.(Discovery of length contraction). Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο το προέβλεψε ο Ράσελ, αφού στο βιβλίο του "Ιστορία της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας" (1945) και συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 626 του τόμου Β' έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία της κβαντικής φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων λόγω της απουσίας της απορρόφησης και εκπομπής φωτονίων η μεταβολή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια δεν συνοδεύεται ούτε από τη μεταβολή της μάζας αλλά ούτε και από τη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου. Συμπερασματικά θα έλεγα, όπως ακριβώς ενημέρωσα και τον μαθητή του Αϊνστάιν, παρότι ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ερμήνευσε σωστά την εξίσωσή του, εντούτοις η εξίσωση Ε = mc2 όπως ερμηνεύτηκε από τον Πλανκ (1907) συνετέλεσε σημαντικά στην πρόοδο της κβαντικής φυσικής. Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα (1938) έδωσε τελείως διαφορετική ερμηνεία στην εξίσωσή του, αφού στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 224) έγραψε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν ακολούθησε τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός εγκαταλείποντας τις περίεργες υποθέσεις του που πρότεινε το 1915 περί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου. Δυστυχώς αυτό το ιστορικό γεγονός της αλλαγής των θέσεων του Αϊνστάιν στο άρθρο "Criticism of the theory of relativity- WIKIPEDIA" βλέπουμε ότι παρακάμπτεται, προφανώς εξαιτίας των πιθανών πιέσεων από την επίσημη ακαδημαϊκή παράδοση, όπου δημιουργήθηκε ένα κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους, τους οποίους κατάφερα να αναβιώσω ύστερα από μακροχρόνια έρευνα πάνω στην κβαντική και πυρηνική φυσική των πειραμάτων που τελικά απορρίπτουν τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts